iGet Into a Water Gun Fight
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Recently, Carly gets a renovated room, while Sam challenges Carly, Freddie, and Spencer into a water gun fight, which only ends up as Spencer v.s Sam. A Creddie story. A Spam sub-plot.
1. That Morning

I enjoy my new room.

It's a humid day today, and it's the afternoon.

I have been too lazy to get up from my bed.

Then, the phone rings.

I pick it up, saying, "Hello?"

"Hey Carly, it's Sam. Get down here."

"Alright. But, couldn't you have just send me a text?"

"You might not get up, even after reading it."

"Good point. I'll right down."

I get up from my bed, still in my pajamas, fixed my hair, then went downstairs.

"Okay, Sam. What is it?" I say, as I am going down the stairs.

"Wait for it... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Freddie barges in and says, "Good morning everyone, how's things?"

"Okay, everyone pay attention!"

Spencer is in the kitchen, I am on the stairs, and Freddie is just by the door.

"Okay, everyone. Today, we fight with water guns. Spencer actually challenged me into this, so I decided to drag you two into it as well. Anyways, there's two rules in this game. One, no on leaves this place. Meaning, no one leaves out that lobby door. Two, no teaming up. This is a One Man Army water gun fight," Sam explains. "Here are your water guns."

Sam gives Spencer, Freddie and I the water guns.

"When will it end?" I ask.

"By the end of the day. All of you got 15 minutes to hide. Even I have to hide. Starting...now!"

I run up to the studio.

Wait, why here?

Eh. I might as well stay here for a while.

"Hey, Carls. I know you can hide better than that," Spencer says as he presses the elevator button.

"You're right," I reply.

I go down the stairs, and enter my bedroom.

Once I got in, I lock the door.

Oh, no. Someone's knocking on the door!

Wait a minute, that's that wood. That sounds like...glass.

I turn around, and see Freddie stuck in my technology driven closet.

"Freddie? What are you doing here?" I say as I open the closet.

"Surprised? Well, my first thought was to go into your room and lock myself in, then hide. Simple enough?" He responds, with a smirk on his face.

"Why not just run to your house? I mean, your mom locks the front door," I suggest.

"I know, but it's too risky now."

"Wait, your not going to shoot me with that water gun, are you?"

"Well of course not. Two reasons why. One: Why would I be against the love of my life? Two: This isn't filled with water. Inside this is flammable spray. I just put a lighter below where it shoots it out, and it is considered as a flame thrower."

"Are you insane?"

"No worries, I'm saving this when I lose all hope."

"Didn't Sam say not to team up?"

"I don't care. I will never be against you. Never in my life."

"Well, you as well stay here, since you don't want to be against me."

"Alright."

I use the trampoline to jump into my bed, and just tried to relax.

"Just stay there, I think I forgot something in your closet," Freddie says.

I hear the closet open, then close.

Then, I heard him sing, along with a guitar playing in the background.

**Is this a stop or go?**  
**Red light? I don't know.**  
**Do you want to be alone?**  
**I don't know, I don't know.**  
**Girl, I'm begging you...**

**Please, don't go**  
**Don't go away from me**  
**Away from me.**  
**Please, don't go**  
**Don't go away from me**

**Don't give up on us.**  
**Don't let go of us.**  
**I just want you to love me back.**  
**I just want you to love me back.**

**Please, don't go  
Don't go away from me  
Away from me.**

"Hey, I didn't know you can sing," I say.

"I only sing and play the guitar when...I have something to say, but am too afraid to say it." He sits down the other side of the bed.

For some reason, I feel this emotion running through my veins, but I don't what it is.

"You might know this one. It's a duet anyways." Then Freddie gives me one of his signature smiles.

**I opened my eyes last night,**  
**And saw you in the low light**  
**Walking down by the bay,**  
**On the shore**  
**Staring up at the planes**  
**That aren't there anymore **  
**I was feeling the night, grow old,**  
**And you were looking so cold**  
**Like an introvert,**  
**I drew my over shirt**  
**And began to shiver violently before**  
**You happened to look around**  
**And see the tunnels all around me**  
**Running into the dark underground**  
**All the subways around create a great sound**  
**To my motion fatigue: farewell**  
**With your ear to a seashell**  
**You can hear the waves in underwater caves**  
**As if you actually were inside a saltwater room**

I do know this song...

How did he know that I know this song?

I just shrugged, got next to him, and just sang along.

**Time together is just never quite enough**  
**When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home**  
**What will it take to make or break this hint of love?**  
**We need time, only time**  
**When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?**  
**If this is what I call home, I've never felt so alone**  
**So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?**  
**All the time, all the time**

I rest my head on his shoulder, and I hear him chuckle.

**Can you believe that the crew has gone, and wouldn't let me sign on?**  
**All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep**  
**I feel as if I were home some nights, when we count all the ship lights**  
**I guess I'll never know, why sparrows love the snow**  
**We'll turn off all the lights, and set this ballroom aglow**

**So, tell me darling,**  
**Do you wish we'd fall in love?**

Then, apparently, he cut the song short.

"Why did you cut the song short?" I ask.

"To ask you this question... Do you love me back?"


	2. Cuddle and Water Gun Fight Night

(Carly's POV)

I thought for a second. I know the answer, but...There's just something trying to hold me back. While I was trying to compromise an answer, I hear myself explain: "Well, yes. When you saved my life, I knew I was in love with you, not what you did. Yeah, life saving is kind of heroic, but nothing can replace the Freddie Benson I know."

"Well, I'm glad you finally understand me," he replies, while he looks at me.

I just smile back.

"I love you, Freddie Benson," I say.

"I love you too, Carly Shay."

"You don't seem surprised that I finally admit I'm in love with you."

"Well..." And then, he just stared at me.

The space between us got smaller, as he got closer, inch by inch.

Next thing I know, our lips met, and now we're kissing.

As minutes pass, things got a little rougher, so I break the kiss, and say: "I don't want to too far."

"Sorry," Freddie says as he takes a step back.

Then, awkward silence just filled the room.

"I'm sorry for kissing you," Freddie interrupts the silence.

"It's fine, really. I...actually...liked it..." I say.

"Hm. So...You want me to be...your...boyfriend?" Freddie asks.

"I'd love that," I reply with a smile.

"I never thought Carly Shay could possibly love me back."

"Well, believe it. It's all thanks to this room, where I realized everything about me...and you."

Then, someone knocks really hard on my door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, PLEASE!" That can't be Sam, because she can unlock the door, so that must be Spencer.

"Oh, shit! Carly, follow me!" Freddie whispers.

He gets something from the bottom of my bed, holds my hand, open the closest door, and waits for the closest door to close.

"Hide!" Freddie commands.

I hide for a while, and I hear Freddie's voice again.

"Carly?"

"I'm over here!"

I grab his hand.

"Okay."

He gently pulls me out of the sea of clothes, to an unfamiliar pathway.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"While we were fixing up your bedroom, I asked the people to make pathways from your bedroom to the studio, downstairs, my loft, and even the lobby."

"Oh, so you came from your loft to my bedroom?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Now, come on!"

He leads me to a three way, including the pathway we're on.

"The pathway ahead of us leads to the studio, and the one below us leads downstairs. Which one do you want to go?" He asks.

"Downstairs, I guess. I actually want to go down to the lobby."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Freddie walks to a panel, and presses a button.

I look down and see a slide.

"Woah! That looks fun!" I admit.

"You go first, my love." He gestures.

"You're such a gentleman, Freddie."

I gladly slide down.

"Ahhhh! How long is this slide?" I shout.

"About...I don't know...50 feet long, I guess!"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah!"

After that, we just talk.

"So, since this game might go after hours, can I sleep at your room?" Freddie asks.

"Sure. But, just be a good boy," I tell him.

"Wait...I think Sam's here. Follow me," Freddie whispers. "Before we go, what sounds better for you, reverse sky diving or easy rock climbing?"

"Reverse sky diving sounds fun."

"Okay, follow me!"

Freddie leads me to a big pipe.

"Hang on!"

After what seems to be my death, we were back at my bedroom.

"I wonder what Sam and Spencer are up to," I wonder.

* * *

(Spencer's POV)

Where can she be?

She can be anywhere.

And, man, it is hot in this building.

I am currently near 6-J, and still no sign of Sam anywhere.

I might as go back to my apartment.

I walk two steps, then stop.

I know someone is behind me.

I quickly turn around.

"Game over," we both say.

As quickly as humanly possible, I try to shoot Sam as fast as possible.

As I try to shoot Sam, I take steps back.

I bump into what seems to be wall, as Sam says, "You got no way to escape now. You're done for."

I panic for a second, but then I find a button. Once I recognized this odd button, I realized what this button does.

"No, Sam. You're all wrong."

I quickly press the button, go up a pipe, and stop at the studio.

"Wow, that was fun!"

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

_In Carly's bedroom..._

We are just laying down on Carly's bed, Carly has one hand on my chest, while I hold that hand with one hand, and twirl Carly's hair with the other.

"But, I thought I was just foreign bacon to you," I explain.

"Well, you're not. I love the Freddie Benson I know, how matter how heroic or strong you are. I know that the real Freddie Benson is still in you. The one who is so techie. The one who is so smart. The one that wasn't very popular at first. The one who I first loved, but denied multiple times, but doesn't give up. The one who is cukie; the one I always loved ever since," Carly told me.

"I'm...cukie?"

"Yeah. I made up that word just for you."

"Well, okay, Ms. Know-It-All. Tell me, what is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"I don't know! Why, do you know, huh?"

"Well, duh. It is roughly 11 meters per second."

"I love how you are just so cukie."

"Well, I apprecaite that."

I look at the clock.

"It's almost 9 at night. We should probably sleep." I start to get up, but Carly stops me.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor," I say.

"Why?" she questions.

"Because you never told me to sleep on the bed," I answer.

"But, I never told you that you sleep on the floor," she explains.

"So, does that mean I can sleep on the bed?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"So, where are you sleeping?"

"On the bed, next to you, duh."

"Really?" I was shocked for some reason.

"Well, yeah. But, don't go around thinking the bad. I just want to cuddle with somone tonight."

"Well, okay." I lay back down on Carly's bed. Carly then embraces me.

"Goodnight, Freddie."

"Goodnight, Carly."

* * *

(Spencer's POV)

_At the studio..._

Midnight. So what?

"Must...Continue...Working on...THIS," I say to myself, trying to stay awake.

I am currently making a water proof wall around a yellow tent.

For some reason, at that time, I thought that the only way to stay awake is to stomp.

"Break time," I murmur, then just randomly jumps up and down.

Next thing you and I know, I fall through the floor (also known as Carly's bedroom ceiling.)

I end up on the floor of Carly's bedroom.

Apparently, I startle Carly; enough to wake her up.

"What? Don't shoot me or Freddie! Huh?" She says quickly.

"Hey Carls," I greet as I sit on the rubble.

"Spencer...Why are you here? You know I'm sleeping!" She makes a semi-tantrum.

"Ow! What?" Freddie emerges from nowhere.

"Sorry, Freddie," Carly apologises.

"It's fine...Why is Spencer sitting on rubble?"

"Hey guys. I was just making something upstairs, and ended up here. But don't worry. I'll fix it. And, I won't shoot. This water gun battle is only Sam versus me, so..." I explain.

"Oh, okay," Freddie says.

He stands up, and gets something from under Carly's bed.

"Here. If you ever run out of water, here's a flamethrower."

"Uh, thanks. I should better fix that ceiling," I say as I look up.

I run out the door.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"Well, that was weird," I say, just before laying down on Carly's bed.

"It was Spencer, so of course it was weird. Come on, hug me and just sleep. Goodnight, Freddie," Carly says.

"Okay, fine." I lay down on the right side of Carly's bed.

I face Carly, and Carly smiles at me.

"Goodnight, my love," I say.

"Goodnight, cukie one," she replies.

As a little surprise, I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

I wrap my arms around her, and finally fall asleep.


End file.
